Talk:Lucas and Maya/@comment-26904080-20151130091629
T'his is whats gonig on in Lucas Friars head. I figured it out and i know its really long but trust me you want to read this.' Production code matters. When Lucas first arrived to New York he had know idea who he was gonna be. He knew he needed to change be the good guy but he didn't thin he could pull it off. He meets Riley and Maya and he immeditly took a liking to Maya they had there game. And all the times he participated in the game where within the first 8 episodes the Rose in the hat the Imaginary cowboy hat all happened within the first 8 episodes. At that point he hadn't even expressed feeling for Riley. But then comes the 8th episode Girl Meets Friendship, and it may not seem like it but this is one of the most important episodes in the series because this is where everything shifts. Lucas changes alot even his style changes, I mean in the first 8 episodes he rarley ever wore blue but he did awlays have a leather jacket of some sort. Lucas changes alot in this episode. So in this episode he comes back form his vacation in Texas. Maya akes fun of him and he pulls out a harmonica and plays a tune; this is the last times he particpated in there game. In this episode Lucas learns that everybody thinks of him as the good guy the moral compass, so he thinks shouldn't the good guy be with the good girl, argo Riley. So he stops flirting with Maya and he tries to surpress his feelings. the shift so for the rest of season one he starts to flirt with Riley. And in Girl Meets Friendship Maya saying that lucas should beat up the person whos bulling Farkle confirms that Mayas bad for him. But hen she stops him form gettinh into the fight. And at this point he to far into his thing with Riley so he keeps telling himself he likes Riley je has to like Riley. All the staring that happens is just him slipping. Now Where gonna go to season 2 and he begins to act more annoyed with her game in order to hide his feelings. now where at the second shirt Girl Meets Yearbook, he learns that everybody thinks of him and Maya as a couple, so he starts slipping more. the stuttering at the dance Girl Meets Creativity, he starts to get more and more careless with hiding his feeling but he still dosent want to hurt Riley. So Now where gonna skip to Girl meets New years and his who i think he gonna choose. Hes gonna choose Riley because She insecure and she wont be able to make it of he chooses Maya. plus his and Rileys story isn't over. and his feeling for Maya scare him becuae when you surpress any kind of emotion for to lomg things get intersting. Sadness leads to suicide, Anger leads to Murder. And hes had all these feeling building up for he for so long that when they come out there all gonna come out that why hes so hesitant. He already made up his mind it Maya its Always been Maya since the day he got there and even when the sgift happend its still Maya. But his and Rileys story isnt over yet and he does have feeling for her i mean you've heard the saying. " You tell yourself something enough times, you actually start to belive it." that what happend with Lucas. So i think hes gonna pick Riley which explians the picture of the cuddleing on the couch. And they still have alot to figure out. And he also needed Riley to show him how to be the good guy and to make him a better person but he dosen't need her any more. but seriously they all just need to figure out thier feelins I mean Josh has never once told Maya that he dosent see her in a romantic way so Maya still is hlding on to the hope that she and Josh might have a chance. So their not gonna happen until all these feeling for other people besides eachother is resolved. So give it time becaue they like eachother I mean she stopped him and Zay has said " it been my expeirnece that when it comes to protecting his friends nothing can hold him back." but Maya did she held him back. The story isnt as confusing as you all think it is the episodes just arent aired in the order of the production code. And guy They're in Middel school none of theses parings are gonna be endgames seriously none of them this show is mean't to be realstic and if they are truly gonna be realistic then none of these couples are gonna be end game. But for now Lucas is gonna pick Maya they just need to figure some things out. so Basically its gonna be Lucaya at some point. Your welcome PS. I wrote this twice becaue I accidentaly refreshed the page.